Second Best
by HPotterfan81
Summary: James S Potter has always been compared to his father and brother, Albus, but never seems to measure up to them. He decides to start a new life away from his family. But is it as easy as he thinks and will he be reunited with his family in the end?
1. Chapter 1

_**Second Best**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings associated to Harry Potter. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Written: In James's Point of View telling his story._

Setting: The summer between James's sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts at his parent's home.

In the magical world, it seems that every witch and wizard believes that it would be great to be Harry Potter's son. They say, "C'mon Harry Potter was an orphan who eventually defeated You-Know-Who and became Head Auror. That is fantastic and wonderful!" It's ironic, because in that whole statement there is no mention of me, James Sirius Potter. I always knew my Dad was different from other dad's but I didn't know the extent of it until I started to attend Hogwarts. It became worse then. All I heard in the halls while I would make my way down to classes was things like, "That's Harry Potter's son. Although, he doesn't look much like Harry does he."

If you think it was tough at Hogwarts for me, it was even worse at home. Don't get me wrong, I know that my parents loved me, it wasn't that, it was the fact that I had two other siblings that usually stole the spot light; Albus who is a year younger than me, and Lily who is two years younger than Albus. I never had much of an issue with Lily it was always my younger brother. You see, Albus looks a lot like Dad. In fact, he even acts a lot like him too. So it was always easier for my father and mother to deal with Albus than with me. In fact, I often felt that they favored or at least sided with Albus more. It was like I was second best. I will give you an example of such an event, which lead me to do something drastic-something that changed my life. I ran away, and left my life as Harry Potter's eldest son behind.

* * *

_James's bedroom: Summer between his sixth to seventh year. Told in his point of view._

It was a Saturday afternoon, and everyone was home except Lily. She was at Uncle's Ron and Aunt Hermione's house hanging out with Rose. I was in my room finishing up my transfiguration homework at my desk. It took me three weeks and five rolls of parchment to describe how you can change a person to animal than an inanimate object back to a person and the mistakes that can take place during all of this spell work. I had even owled Lorcan (one of Luna's son) who is my best friend at Hogwarts for some help. It took a while for him to get back to me as he was at his great uncle's house. So needless to say, Lorcan was not much help.

I heard a knock on the door and told whoever it was to come in. I was thinking it was Teddy, as he told me he was going to look over my work for me. I was wrong, it was Albus.

Albus came into my room, stomped his foot in annoyance and asked, "Did you take my Quidditch magazine again. I need that to get ideas so I can become captain next year. You gotta stop taking my stuff!"

I jumped from my chair and yelled back at him. "I don't have your damn magazine Al! You lost it. Stop blaming me. Or maybe-mom, dad or Lily has it, did you ever think of that?"

"I asked Mum and Dad, James and they don't have it. Lily is out of the house, and has no interest in that magazine. So that leaves you. Stop lying to me. You had a few weeks ago, so you probably have it now. In fact, why don't I take your homework and I'll give you this back when you give me back my magazine!" With that, Albus walked over to my desk and took my homework from me, the homework that took three weeks to complete!

I yelled back. "Al give me that back! I don't have your damn magazine." I yanked it out of his hands and then he yanked it back. Just my luck-it broke up into many different pieces!"

"Albus, I worked on that for three weeks. Three weeks! Like I said, I don't have your magazine. Get the hell out," I screamed back.

Our parents must have heard the commotion, because before Al and I could throw punches at each other they were holding us apart. My father held me and my mother was holding Albus back.

My father looked angry and said, "What's going on here?"

Of course Al had to respond first. "I came to him asking where my Quidditch magazine was, because I was going to look through it to get ideas about how to become captain of the Gryffindor team next year. And he has it, I know he does! I saw him with it a few weeks ago and haven't seen the magazine since."

Harry and Ginny looked satisfied with that reply. Stupid git forgot to mention that he destroyed my homework that was five scrolls long!

"James, do you have your brother's magazine?" my mother asked.

I looked into my mother's brown eyes and responded truthfully, "No, I don't. I haven't seen it since that time. In fact, Al destroyed my homework!"

"James do not lie to your mother and I," my father answered backed. "In fact, James, we are getting tired of these games you play. We get notes back from Neville (who is the Gryffindor head of house and our herbology teacher) saying that you're playing pranks most of the time and now you're starting to lie to us. The last time we saw that magazine it was with you. Now you are to stay up here and don't come back down stairs until you give Al his magazine."

"But that's so unfair! I don't have the damn thing, plus Al destroyed my homework that I have been working on for three weeks!"

My mother glared at me and said, "Don't you ever curse in this house again. You are to stay here until you can do what your father told you to do," my mother angrily said to me.

While my father, mother and brother walked out of my room I heard my mother say gently to Albus, "You shouldn't rip up your brother's homework."

I was pissed. My mother and father let Albus off, but I have to stay in my room until I give Al back a magazine that I didn't even have. I always got the short end of the stick when it came between me and Al. I was always second bested. You know what-I was sick of it. I knew at that moment I would always be in my father's shadow, and I would always be second to Albus. I knew that I just couldn't keep living this way. So I decided to do something that many would consider stupid, I decided to run away. At least I could live up to my own potential instead of being judged against my perfect father and brother. I packed my bed, left my family a short note on why I was leaving, and waited until 1am to say goodbye to the place I called home for the first seventeen years of my life. I knew my journey was going to be difficult at times, but I knew it was the best. When I started to walk down those dark streets, I felt free and I knew I was given a chance to be me without comparison to somebody else for the first time in my life. It was an exhilarating feeling and it gave me the strength to keep walking forward to a different life where James Sirius Potter was a person of the past.

* * *

_Next chapter: James meets up with Lorcan and plans his new future. Meanwhile, the rest of the Potter family realizes that James is missing._

Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings associated to Harry Potter. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

_**Written in James's Point of View**_

I continued to walk down the darkened streets in the dead of night. I knew I had to leave my home, but I had no idea where to go and how to get there. All I had was some clothes I packed, my wand, some money and my broom. I knew that I couldn't really use my wand, because my parents could track where I used it. So that left only one alternative-my broom.

"I wish I had Lorcan here with me. He always knows what to do in these situations," I thought to myself. Then it came to me, I could stay with Lorcan at his great uncle's house. He would definitely be sympathetic to my cause and wouldn't tell my parents where I was. Since he was Luna's son, he also knew what it was like to be in the spotlight. Luckily, I knew in the vicinity of where his great-uncle lived. Lorcan constantly talked about how he loved where his uncle lived, in Ireland-more specifically, the Irish country side away from people and prying eyes. Lorcan used to described how it was a little red house, on a hill, and how there was a stream on the property that was nice to go into on a hot summer's day. It was perfect. My parents would never think to look there for me.

I know I would cause my parents pain by leaving, but for once, I had to look out for me. Besides, they had Al and Lily and I'm sure that would be enough. So there it was, I made my decision, got on my broom and flew all night to get to my destination-the Irish country side.

_The following morning at day break._

I was exhausted; I had been traveling all night trying to get to Ireland. It wasn't until about 6am that I reached the Irish country side. Although, I couldn't pin-point the exact location where Lorcan's uncle's house was, I knew his house was in a fifteen kilometer radius. So I did the only thing that I could think of. I went fifteen kilometers out north, south, east and west hoping to find that little red house. After what seemed hours of searching (which probably was about two hours), I found the house that Lorcan described. Now all I had to do was sit and wait for him to come out of the house. It wasn't until the middle of the morning that I saw my friend come out of his uncle's home.

_**Meanwhile at Harry and Ginny's house (that same morning).**_

_**In Ginny's perspective.**_

I woke-up at seven am the next morning to make breakfast. As I fried the eggs, and the sausages, I thought of the night before. I was still upset about the fight that took place between James and Albus. James is a bit like his namesake I suppose-always looking for excitement that only pranking could provide. Albus is a lot like Harry, sensitive but strong-willed. I try not to take sides, I love my boys, but a lot of the times it seems that James does provoke Albus. I love my boys equally but Albus is easier to manage.

I finished making breakfast around 8am. I went up stairs to wake Albus up first. I walked into his room and so his raven hair peeking up from under his comforter. I stood near his bed and said, "C'mon honey time to get up and eat breakfast."

Albus stirred and looked up at me. "Okay, mum I will be down there is a few minutes," he replied.

I walked out of his room and woke-up Lily for breakfast. Finally, I made it to James's room. I stopped outside of his room. I wanted to apologize for the fight last night, especially since Harry and I found out Lily had taken Albus's quidditch magazine. I knocked lightly and while I walked into his room I said to James, "James, time to get up honey. It's time to eat." Once I was fully in his room I realized he wasn't there. His bed was made, and there was a note on it. I picked it up and it said…

Dear Dad, Mum, Albus and Lily,

I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving. I am not sure if and when I will be back. I am always being compared to you, Dad, or my siblings. Now I have a chance to be me without the burdens of being in other people's shadows. It's a chance to lead a new life and I am fully prepared to take advantage of this opportunity.

I love you all even if I don't convey that the majority of the time. Take care and I wish you all a lifetime of happiness.

Love,

James

I have no recollection of screaming Harry's name from James' bedroom and I don't remember Harry running into the bedroom with the kids following right behind him. I certainly don't recall my husband taking and reading the letter or him rushing down the stairs to contact the other aurors. All I can remember is I kept repeating over and over again, "James is gone and it's my fault. James is gone and it's my fault."

**James's Point of View**

I sat down at the base of a tree on Lorcan's uncle's property waiting for my best friend to come out. Finally, Lorcan made it of the house and it took a few moments for him to realize I was there.

Lorcan had a shocked looked on his face, and walked right over to me. He asked me, "James, what are you doing here?"

"Look," I responded back, "I had to get away from my family. My parents favor Albus and Lily and I just can't take it anymore. I have to move on from that place, even if it means that I have to leave my family behind."

Lorcan looked at me skeptically. "James, are you positive you want to do this? I know your parents, they may be difficult but they care for you. Now with that said, I know you and I know that once you have a goal in mind you won't stop until you complete it. I can help you the best I can but it's going to be rough. You sure you're up to this?"

"Yes," I said quickly. "I have to do this. I am losing myself. I don't know who I am anymore. All I know is that I am Harry Potter's son and Albus's brother. That's it. I have to find out who I am again."

"Okay, James. We will do this. But two things first, before we go on from here. You need to change your name and second you have to find yourself a job. This way no one will track you down and you will have a means of supporting yourself."

"Yes, I know this but please help me figure out," I pleaded.

So for the next two hours we worked out a plan. First, we decided on a new name. I was no longer going to be James Potter but Michael Davis. Later that day, Lorcan introduced me to his uncle (we gave him my new name of course) and Lorcan told him that I needed help to find a job. His uncle, Dean, said he liked my personality and asked me to work at his shop in Ireland. I smiled and thanked him. I had officially started my new life as Michael Davis.

I had no idea that back in England my family was conducting a search for me. I would not find that out for another four years.


End file.
